


Donna, Unspoken

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not her place to speak. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna, Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Declaiming Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329170) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



They say of you, milord, that in your youth  
You spoke of revolution to your friends  
That lies were never better than the truth  
And means were never justified by ends  
I wonder now what happened to that man  
Whom age has hardened, mostly for the ill  
Who loved and spurned so many of my clan  
And chained his reason to a dead man's will  
We had such hopes of you and of your wife  
But women's troubles never troubled you  
You piously avoided all such strife  
What was undone is left for me to do  
So look for me when your peers next assemble  
I tell you, son of Piotr, you will tremble


End file.
